Behind the Curtains
by Ydream08
Summary: He has lost... Lost his faith and hope. But he decides to try again. Although he falls down he rises and shruggs his doubts, he is willing to continue. He is Haruto Sakuraba. I'm going to the same school with him, watching him as he grows to be a hero from a coward. He is truly amazing. Now I have to let go of the curtain which hides me,if not I'll lose sight of him...
1. Tall

Chapter 1: Tall

Next class is...

_'He bent over to kiss her but she was not sure. How could she have fallen in love with a vampire? It was ridiculous!'_

...Chemistry. I better get to the class quickly, if I don't Yamadan-sensei will be angry.

_'But she knew she loved him, so even though every cell in her body said no...'_

I stopped before turning the page. And this caused people in the hallway to look at me awkwardly since I was nearly running while reading the book only a second ago.

I was not sure if I wanted to continue this book. The fact that my best friend lended it to me didn't make it mandatory to read.

I sighed.

All the girls in my year in the school was crazy for this book. It was well written actually, if you could stand for the deadly vampire theme, but the theme was not the reason I didn't want to continue.

My mind drifted off for a second...

I need to look after my brother tonight.

There is the book, _Pride and Prejudice_ that I am going to start.

How did we name the covalent bonded molecules?

...then it focused on the book in my hand once again.

I didn't want to continue because I didn't believe such love existed. First boyfriend and you can take any risks for him... It's just plain stupid.

I lost my concentration again...

_Better cook pasta for him, it is easy to do_, I thought, once again remembering my duty as an older sister.

I can start _Pride and Prejudice_ in the bus.

And the Latin numbers of the ionic charges determined the names along with the...

I had bumped into some guy when I started to walk again.

"Uhh, sorry." I said, knowing that it was because of my carelessness.

"No problem, are you okay?" he asked. I opened my eyes to stare at his chest. I could only see the Ojo Junior High emblem on his uniform. I lifted my head...

...lifted...

..and lifted...

Once I locked my gaze on his green eyes I fixed my glasses and just stared although I knew it was awkward since he waited for a reply.

"You're tall." I said and shrugged. I closed my book and without waiting for him to say something I passed from his right side and continued to walk.

"SAKURABA." somebody else yelled down the corridor.

I felt his eyes on me so I didn't turn to look but when I thought it was safe I turned to see the tall blond guy running towards the black-haired guy who had just called out for him.

Sakuraba huh?

Hmph, boring.

I better practice how to say to my friend that I didn't like the book, but every time I started the scenario it ended with her crying...

Gosh! Life is so hard...

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! =^^= **

**I have to say, as it is obvious, this fanfic won't be focusing on American Football but I hope you'll still like it. This is just the first chapter so there is not much happening, expect more actions in the following chapters! ;)**

**Hope you've liked it :D**


	2. Practice

Chapter 2: Practice

"Akane! Look what I've found!" Shizuka shouted and showed a paper in my face.

I took off my glasses to clean them and when I wore it again I locked my gaze on my friend Shizuka.

"Don't look at me silly, look at the ad." she said and once more brought the paper up.

I sighed and decided to take a look.

"Football game, this friday, come and watch," I read it out loud and listened to Shizuka's shrieking in the mean time.

"So are we going?" Shizuka asked, her eyes sparkled with excitement and with every breath she exhaled one word: 'Football'.

"No," I said and made the paper a ball before I threw it in the bin.

"But why?" she cried out.

"Because idiots play that."

* * *

_I've got Literature project due, plus English assignment and..._

I turned the page of my book that I was reading.

_...and Math Exam this monday._

I stopped and sighed, maybe I had chosen the wrong place to study?

A football passed just one centimeter afar from my face.

Yes, this place was the worst to study.

However, there was no one besides me on the benches and I could manage to stand the weird noises coming from the guys who were back at the field.

_Who would close the library on a thursday?!_

"Hey! You over there! Can you pass the ball?" someone yelled.

At first I didn't notice that he was talking to me but not soon after I realised there was _only_ me.

"Sure." I called out to him but I knew he hadn't heard because of his teammates who were calling for him.

I climbed the benches one at a time and went to get the ball. When I got it in my hands I couldn't help but be shocked how big it was.

I shrugged and went back to my studying place, then threw the ball with all my might which equaled to nothing.

The ball hit the second line of benches and jumped to the boy. He caught it and yelled his thanks.

I nodded.

"Captain you've got it?" a blond teen asked and when the captain whom I thanked got closer, he laughed.

I knew that blond from somewhere...

Another boy passed by him and I noticed the height difference.

Ah, so that was him! The tall guy I had bumped to last year...

He was in the Football team?

Well it was logical...

But he could have gone to the basketball club or volleyball or...

I shook my head.

What was I thinking?

I needed to study!

Alright, let's start!

* * *

I shouldered my bag and got my phone out. I was going to call mum so that she could ease a bit since I wasn't late due to being kidnapped.

"Yes, mum, I'm sorry I haven't called. Yes, yes, I'm on my way home. I'm safe. Yes, I won't talk to strangers."

I got the phone away from me and sighed as I heard my mum's voice still continuing to come from the phone.

"Bye mum," I told at last and hung up the phone, if it were to continue I would end up talking with her till I arrived at home.

I put the phone in my bag, then lifted my glasses, it was really getting dark and I hadn't gotten out of the school grounds yet.

...

I stopped.

...

The blond guy...

"Sakuraba is not progressing," the coach said. From the point we both were I could easily hear the conversation 'Sakuraba' eave's dropped.

"Yes, but coach he has potential and..."

"Enough, until he improves..."

Actually I didn't care how the conversation went on.

But I really hated cowards.

I ran near Sakuraba and grabbed his arm as I dragged him away to the other side of the building where they couldn't hear us.

I pushed him to the wall and made him look at me straight in the eye. He was indeed tall but I wasn't short either.

"Will you give up just like that? Why do you care about what he says this much when you've just newly started?! Are you a coward who can't stand up on his own? Go out and play, if you do, then you will have admirers. Then you will be a real player."

I yelled at last part and I knew I was going over board saying all these stuff to a stranger but I couldn't stand him shedding tears to the scolding he was not supposed to hear.

I let go of him and backed away.

"Words are just words, you have the brains to ignore it," I said and added in my mind. _I hope._

Then I left.

* * *

The bell rang so I got a hold of my bag.

The school was finally over and I had the chance to go over my notes for the exams that I had taken yesterday after school.

"Shizuka?" I called my friend so she turned to me.

"Let's drop by the game on our way home."

"What game?" she asked, I bet she knew what I was talking about but she really wanted to hear it from me...

"The football game."


	3. The Ad Face

Chapter 3: The Ad Face

"Give your order already." I murmured. I knew I was being impatient but I was standing there like a tree for five minutes now.

"Okay, okay... One Kid's menu, big size and I want coke," Shizuka told the cashier and in less than five minutes we were sitting at an empty table.

"Why kid's menu?" I asked after I took a sip of my coke.

"You made me hurry..." she said.

I lifted my eyebrow.

_I made her hurry?_

"Fine, I'm on a diet that's why," she said, I still didn't understand the logic behind it but I dropped the subject.

"Also don't look at me like that," she said and faked a shiver with her sheepish smile.

"Hmmhmm," I mumbled as I grinned at her.

* * *

Our lunch was done and we were wandering around.

Actually, Shizuka was _dragging_ me around.

After we got out of umpteenth store which Shizuka forced me in, we came across a huge screen which had an ad about eating hamburgers made people healty.

It's totally idiotic...

"Hey isn't that boy from our school?" Shizuka said, indicating the ad.

I very well knew that it was Sakuraba.

Not that I cared...

But...

But it did _hurt._

I had thought I had given him a piece of mind a few months ago when we met after the practice.

I couldn't have wished for something more foolish.

I sighed.

"He is no one," I told Shizuka and got a hold of her hand. "Look, that store looks interesting!"

* * *

"Eyeshield 21 dashes like the wind!" the speaker yelled.

It had been quite awhile since I last came to a game; actually I had planned not to come to any other game, but Shizuka had insisted on going because her 'crush' Eyeshield 21 was in Devil Bats which was the opponent of Oujo White Knights today. The game was going fine, not that I wacthed it but...

"Wait! It's an accident! Eyeshield 21 couldn't stop and clashed with a player!" the speaker announced in a hurry. "NO WAIT, WAIT! IT'S NOT _SOME_ PLAYER, HE TACKLED HARUTO SAKURABA!"

I felt the air leaving my lungs.

Sakuraba was _tackled_?

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for making you wait! I kind of had lost hope on this story because I hadn't received any feedback on it, so during this month I took care of my other stories. I feel so ashamed of doing so, I shouldn't have ignored this story. **

**Thank you 'Awsome' and 'A Fan' for your review, I won't let you down and I will update more frequently! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	4. LIKING?

Chapter 4: LIKING?

"Sakuraba?" I whispered.

I still couldn't believe he was tackled. For God's sake, I knew that sitting at the benches like Sakuraba did, meant that they were not playing in the game. So how did he got tackled?!

"Is he okay?" Shizuka shrieked. That was a question I didn't dare to surface.

He _is_ okay.

...

_Right?_

"They are taking him away," Shizuka murmured.

Shizuka bent over the edge and tried to see what was happening clearly, but I already knew it.

I remembered the day that they took away my dad just the same.

_*flashback*_

_"Mom, I wanted to go to the amusement park," I whined, as a nine years old I had the right to choose the place in where we spent my birthday._

_"But Akane, you know daddy has a big game today. He is doing his best today, lets root for him!" my mom said and after smiling she got me up on her lap and provided me a better view._

_Dad was running with the ball. Jumping over some people, shoving others as he went for a touchdown._

_I liked to see him in the games, it was fun to watch him do his best. But today was my birthday and I wanted him with me, not at the Football field._

_"SHOOT'EM DOWN OLD MAN!" It was my brother. He liked games more than breathing and it was probably the greatest moment in his ten years of lifetime._

_My shoulders gave in and I decided to go with it silently while hiding in my mom's warmth._

_"YEAH! TOUCHDOWN, GO, GO, GO!" brother continued with rooting for dad._

_Nii-san hadn't even said to me happy birthday._

_"...they are at the offense. The ball goes to player number 11, Yoichi! He runs for a touchdown..." the mc explained._

_Dad was not even at home this morning._

_"...he managed to pass two men, will he make it? There is only twenty seconds left!"_

_And mom had come to house from her work at one pm, just to take us here. She had a busy schedule because she was a lawyer but she had managed to come at my birthday._

_Just to take us to this match which I didn't enjoy a bit of._

_I don't want this!_

_I want a birthday party with daddy and mommy and nii-san._

_END THE GAME ALREADY-_

_"...AN ACCIDENT... YOICHI IS INJURED! HEALTH STAFF COMES TO THE FIELD..."_

_Mom put me down and yelled my dad's name as she hurried to the stairs._

_Nii-san was frozen but was mumbling something. "Miscalculation..." he had said I supposed._

_I stood there alone and didn't know what to do but then I ran after mom, knowing that being with her meant that I was at the safest place._

_As I watched how they took my injured and unconscious dad away, I realised how wrong I was._

_My mom's cry in worry was a sound that never left my ears._

_*end of flashback*_

I clenched my fists.

It wasn't like Sakuraba was an acquaintance.

But again...

"Shizuka can we go somewhere else? I don't want to be here."

I was staring at the floor as I said so, that's why I didn't see what face Shizuka made.

Maybe a puzzled one?

I didn't know, but I had told her what I had in my mind...

As a gentle touch on my arm dragged me to the exit, I felt tears dropping. I had a great friend with me, I was going to be okay.

* * *

"He won't be okay," I snapped.

We were outside, at a café and Shizuka had gotten me a cup of tea. Her milkshake was already half gone and not to mention she was at her second... Shizuka had listened to me while I had told her about my encounters with Sakuraba and I had briefly mentioned my dad as to explain why I had cried .

"I can't say..." she mumbled. It was the first time that I had opened up to her and the fact that she couldn't help a bit frustrated me but I knew it from the start that Shizuka was not a person who could analyse characters...

"It is obvious, Sakuraba is not a person who can stand up on his own. He relies on others and fame," I said. I knew I sounded harsh but it was the reality.

I took a cautious sip of my tea and felt the heat softening my nerves. There was no need to be angry at Shizuka since-

"Are you sure that you cried because of your dad?" Shizuka said.

I stopped at the middle of my thought. Shizuka was averting her eyes, and was constantly playing with her long brown hair...

"There can't be any other reason," I said simply.

She was acting weird. Perhaps she was implying something?

"Yes, there _can_ be," she said and finally looked me in the eyes as she blushed. "You might have cried because you were worried about_ him_."

...

As what she had said sank in, I knew where this conversation was headed.

"No, no, no... You've got it all wrong." Me saying those didn't change Shizuka's mind. In contrast, now she had a huge smile on her face.

"No, I haven't, have I?! YOU LIKE SAKURABA." The triumph in her voice was too clear.

* * *

"Daisuke! Dinner is ready!" I yelled to my little brother as I turned off the oven and got the plates out. The second I called for him, Daisuke entered to the kitchen as though he was standing by.

"Tch... Finally! It took you so long."

I didn't respond because I knew that it took me long. I had started cooking after an hour I had entered the kitchen when I had arrived this evening, and all I did while then was to think over what Shizuka had said.

_I_ like Sakuraba. Pfft, what a joke.

I filled my plate and sat down.

"Where is mine?" Daisuke complained.

"Plate is there and the oven behind," I said simply and got my fork in my hand. I didn't want to eat actually, there was this knot in my stomach since the morning game and I felt sick as I stared at my plate.

Guess, I'll skip the dinner.

I pushed my plate away and watched Daisuke as he dug in.

"So how was your day?" I asked, following our daily conversation. He swallowed and started to talk about what he did in school. A smile crept to my face as he talked, it was nice to have a family like atmosphere while mum was at work, dad in living room and nii-san in his room.

"And this girl named Chou..." he continued to say. Chou? I knew that name...

"Isn't that the girl you like?" I blurted out, as hard as it might have sound, as an eight years old my little brother had a crush.

He went tomato read the moment I told him that.

"How did you remember?" he asked, he couldn't look me in eye.

"Of course I remembered, I _am_ your sister."

He blushed even more as if that was possible, now his ears were reddish too.

I shrugged while smiling, as if to say that it was only natural.

"I'm going to my room, don't forget to put your plate to the sink when you're done," I said as I stood up. Daisuke nodded.

I headed for the door but just before I exited I heard Daisuke.

"Umm, nee-chan?" he said so I stopped and looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'll root for you," Daisuke said, smiling.

"Root for? What rooting?"

"Rooting for your boyfriend. You have one, right? If you didn't, you wouldn't have daydreamt a lot while cooking," Daisuke said and his smile got wider.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" I shrieked, blood heating my cheeks. "You're crazy."

With that, I dashed to my room.

* * *

I heard a sinister laugh on my way to my room. It was coming from nii-san's room. That wasn't a shock to be honest, my nii-san was a bit, well, weird. Though I couldn't say_ I_ was normal...

"The plan is working," he said after his laughter ended. When I peeped into his room I realised that I'd eave's dropped to his conversation on the phone. He was still wearing his Football uniform and seemed quite happy.

That meant something weird was going to happen.

But it wasn't my concern.

I shrugged and went to my room as previously planned and opened the TV as I got myself a book from the shelf.

'_You just witnessed my killing tackle!'_

My eyes were frozen at the sight of a green eyeshielded football player.

'_Accident? Hell no! I did it on purpose.'_

It was an interview to today's match and there was no doubt EYESHIELD 21 was talking about him tackling Sakuraba.

_'Whoever blocks my way I'll fuck him up. Get the fuck outta here if you dun wanna die! Ya-ha-!'_

IT WAS ON PURPOSE?!THAT ASSHOLE!

I threw the book to wall as anger rose within me. Deimon was getting full of itself.

Tackling a player on purpose? That was not even humanly, let alone sportsmanlike!

I got out of my room and dashed to my nii-san's to have a word with him.

I opened his room without knocking and...

"YOU IDIOTIC BROTHER, GET YOUR PLAYERS IN MANNER-" I yelled.

I had yelled to an empty room.

I heard the outer door being slammed.

Hiruma was gone and I was left with hatred and pain in front of his room.

* * *

**Hey ^^**

**Thank you for everyone who have read, hope you enjoyed ^^**

**Also thank you for your review Iron Horse, I am really happy to hear that my OC is a success. I'm working on trying to add details but its harder than I thought it would be, so its gonna take sometime before I reach to that level. But I'm trying. Hope you've liked this chapter, it was a nice long chapter for you ;) **

***Eyeshield 21's speech at the last part was directly copied from the manga itself, I don't own any word of it.**


	5. Dream

Chapter 5: Dream

My hand went over the wrinkles on my shirt and my fingers stopped to tighten the ribbon around my neck. I patted my plaid skirt and re-checked whether it was in its best shape. Then I grabbed my dark green blazer and got a hold of my bag.

"Mum!" I yelled as I rushed and skipped a few steps at the stairs. I wasn't late to school but I felt like running to Shizuka and telling her that she was right, I was in love with Sakuraba and that I couldn't have realised it if she hadn't pointed it out; I owed Shizuka a big hug and a thanks.

When I stepped to the hall, I saw my mum in her regular apron with the knife in her hand.

"Yes, honey! Oh, right, your bento. It's ready in the kitchen, I'll go get it, please send Daisuke off in the mean time!" she yelled as she went back in the kitchen.

I went to the door and hugged Daisuke who was wearing his shoes. He stumbled but didn't fall, his shriek was pretty cute.

"Nee-chan! Watch out!"

"Why would I? Isn't it the most beautiful day? And days like this deserve hugs!" I shrieked and hugged him tighter as he blushed even more.

"Fine," I heard him mumble and he too hugged me.

"I've brought it hone-" my mum's voice said but when I looked up and invited her too, she left the bento on the table and joined the hug.

It was the warmest family hug ever, along with my chest full of affection to a hot football player...

* * *

I straightened.

It was hot, so hot that I could hardly breathe.

My hand went through my hair and as I realised that I was soaking wet, I noticed the moonlight coming out my window.

I looked up and took a deep breath.

I'd been just sleeping and it was a dream.

_More like a nightmare..._

I kicked my blanket and got out of my bed, then I searched my wardrobe for a shirt to change. As I was about to wear the new shirt I decided that taking a shower would be a better of a choice.

I took a glance at the time, it was six a.m. School started at eight, so I had two hours for myself.

_First shower, then studying..._

* * *

"I hate you."

Shizuka blushed first and then she shook her head hysterically.

"No, no, no! You don't!" she objected.

True, I didn't hate her. But I did hate the nightmare she caused.

"Didn't you say the dream was about how you had admitted to yourself that you are in love? How can that be a nightmare?!" she shrieked and before I could answer her, she grabbed my shoulders and stared right into my eyes. "It was your true self."

"NO," I said simply and tilted my head the other way around, I didn't like her staring at me. And I knew that my logic wouldn't come across even though if I were to talk to her for hours.

Shizuka let go of me and giggled. "Good that you've understood."

I did not understand...

I had a weird dream and all I knew next that it had scared the hell out of me. I didn't even know why. Wouldn't knowing whom you loved make you feel at ease? More happy? Full of life?

Just like the way I was in the nightmare...?

I lifted my eyes and locked my gaze at the now-dancing Shizuka. I hadn't yet admitted anything in real life but she was already happy for me.

Maybe I was happy for myself back at the dream? Maybe I enjoyed that morning from the bottom of my heart?

Maybe the only reason it was a nightmare was that I'd woken up from it?

* * *

It had been five periods since school had started and my mind had cleared hours ago. I knew what I was going to do, it was my plan at the first place, talking to nii-san that was.

"Shizuka?" I asked and my friend stopped stuffing food in her mouth.

She quickly swallowed and started to cough after that.

"Y-yes?" she managed to say between her coughs.

I smiled without intending which caused Shizuka to sulk.

"You are happy when I drown," she mumbled, her eyes were fixed on her bento and she played with her food...

"No, I am not. I just..." I stammered but as Shizuka's accusing eyes stared at me in boredom I couldn't help but laughing.

"Sorry, it's just. Gosh, ahhahahaha, what was I going to say was, hahhaha...!"

"Meanie!" Shizuka shrieked.

"How's the diet going?" I managed to say after I calmed down and the moment I saw Shizuka blushing I knew I could not stop in the following ten minutes.

* * *

"You're fine now?" Shizuka said, she was quite offended but she too had a tiny smile on her face.

"Yes, better," I told her and remembered the question I wanted to ask before this whole laughter event happened. "Shizuka, are you free after school?"

"Yep, as always!" she chimed, I did hear her mumbling something like this though: _'since I won't be doing any homework tonight'_

I took a mental note to make her study with me some other day before the exams, and then I went on with my question.

"Can you come to Deimon High with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! I guess it was a slower chapter then the others but... well, you are the one to decide!**

**Awesome: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it ^^ I hope you've liked this chapter also. If you haven't, I'll make the next one better, just say so ;)**


End file.
